1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to the fusion of bones, to the treatment of bone fractures, breaks and nonunions, and to the treatment of osteolysis of the region of bone around a metal object in or contacting the bone using a non-necrotic vascular sclerosing fatty acid compound.
2. Prior Art
Known vascular sclerosing agents include phenol, zinc sulphate, glucose, strong sodium chloride solution, tannic acid and extracts containing tannins, urea, quinine, resins and extracts containing them, mineral acids, the salts or soaps of the fatty acids of various oils, particularly cod liver oil, and psyllium seed oil, amine soaps of fatty acids, ethanol, dextrose and invert sugar.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,118 teaches producing serum by treating bacteria and/or their toxins with soluble salts of higher fatty acids, and injecting the resultant antigens into the system of man or animal. U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,456 discloses the use of sodium ricinoleate and a fluid vehicle to treat internal body surfaces which can only be reached through body orifices.
Ringbones, splints, bucked shins and osselets are four aliments which have been treated for years by two methods, namely, (1) firing and (2) blistering. These two methods of treatment are in unscientific, permanently scar what would otherwise be healthy tissue, and take long times to effect healing, even if such is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,554 teaches the use of dimethyl sulfoxide to enhance the penetration of certain chemical agents capable of eliciting a physiological effect through an external membrane barrier of a human or animal.
Attention is also drawn to: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,083, 2,046,116, 2,090,456, 2,037,196, 1,936,457, 2,115,492, 1,767,041, 2,497,742, 2,115,491 and 3,030,951; Park, Richard Dr, "Chip Fractures***", J.A.V.M.A. Vol. 157, No. 10, (Nov. 15, 1970), pages 1305 to 1312; Medical World News, (Dec. 10, 1971), page 680; Bassett, C.A.L., "Electrical Effects In Bone", Scientific American, Vol. 213, No. 4, (Oct. 1965), pages 18 to 25; Rooney, James R., "Biomechanics of Lameness in Horses", (1969 Ed.), pages 148 and 171; New and Nonofficial Remedies, (1948), page 423; The Pharmacopeia of U.S.A. 16th Rev., (1960), pages 356, 678 and 679; Webster's New International Dictionary, 2nd Ed., Unbridged, (1950), page 427; Goubaux, A., and G. Barrier, "Exterior of the Horse", (1892); Equine Medicine and Surgery, especially pages 505 to 509; Adams, O.R., "Lameness in Horses", 2nd Ed. (1967), especially pages 163 and 201; Hernia Technic --The Injection Treatment, G.D. Searle & Co., Chicago, (1935), pages 2 to 4; Harlow, M.C. et al., "The Origin of Resting Bioelectric Potentials in the Rabit Tibia", Surgical Forum, Vol, XXII (1971); Friedenberg, Z.B., et al., "Stimulation of Fracture Healing By Direct Current In The Rabbit Fibula", The J. of Bone and Joint Surgery, Vol. 53-A, (Oct. 1971), pp. 1400-08; Friedenberg, Z.B., et al., "Electro-Osteograms of Long Bones of Immature Rabbits", J. of Dental Research, Vol, 50 (May-June 1971), pp. 635-39; Friedenberg, Z.B., et al., "Healing of Nonunion ***", The J. of Trauma, Vol. 11(1971), pp. 883-85; and British Patent Nos. 470,925 and 1,034,536.